


Sunshine (you shine so bright)

by jhxnnats (omiihinas)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!, AtsuHina, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuties, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Tried, JUST, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Miya Atsumu Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, and it's a girl and her name's juliana, have fun, hmm what else to tag, i love the brazil squad, i'm wARNING Y'ALL, lit rally, my first atsuhina fic, pedro is just mentioned i'm sry, pining boys, sakusa is done with atsumu, why is that not a tag, yes heitor's and nice's kid is already here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihinas/pseuds/jhxnnats
Summary: Atsumu was completely and utterly fucked.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 671





	Sunshine (you shine so bright)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first hq fic (that i am posting)!! atsuhina give me the feels so i just had this urge to write something...
> 
> now! my first language is NOT english so if there's any mistakes pls tell me!! 
> 
> another thing...DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA!! I'M WARNING YOU! 
> 
> other than that, have fun :3

Miya Atsumu was completely and utterly fucked, for lack of a better word. 

Hinata had been in their team now for a few months and he was an absolute angel. All those years Kageyama had gotten to play with him, Atsumu was envious of. Luckily, he had Hinata to himself now for the foreseeable future as well. Setting to Hinata was liberating and exhilarating all the same, every single time. Hinata flew higher than ever before. It makes sense; having to play on nothing but sand for two years sure has got to give you some serious hops on solid floor. 

Hinata had changed a lot since their first game in high school. He was taller, still small compared to the whole team but closer to the average. His hair was shorter but still very fluffy-looking. His whole stature had changed, his arms were toned, as well as pretty much his whole body. Especially his legs. Atsumu could go on about Hinata Shouyo's thighs for days, maybe even weeks. Who was he kidding? He would probably go on for years if he could. Now though, it seemed as though he didn't have a weakness. His receives, spikes and jumps were outstanding. 

Sakusa had once asked Shouyo to help him with spiking practice and the orange haired man had lit up, eyes sparkling and agreeing eagerly. Atsumu could swear he saw Sakusa's cheeks darken with a rosy pink. Hinata had that effect on people. Every single player could be wrapped around his finger and the man wouldn't even notice. 

His sets were amazing, too. 

Atsumu's setter heart was fluttering wildly in his chest as he watched the man toss to Sakusa again and again, over and over. After that practice, Sakusa smiled at Hinata and even laughed at dinner that time. It was incredible, Hinata's magic. Whenever Hinata was around, it was as if the sun had walked into the room, enlightening the room and so much warmth. 

"It's getting really disgusting, you know." Sakusa deadpanned from the dinner table next to the kitchen as Atsumu rested on the couch, phone opened on Hinata's Twitter page, checking his most recent tweets. 

"Oh, can you not let me suffer in peace?" Atsumu said dramatically but there was truth to it. As if he would ever jeopardize his friendship with Shouyo. Pff. 

"You know, I knew it was a bad idea to be in the same dorm as Bokuto and you." Sakusa rolled his eyes as he started to wash his empty bowl and putting it into the dishwasher. 

"Hey! There's another person in this dorm, too!" Atsumu whined halfheartedly. 

"Shouyo-kun is an angel and we all know that. Don't even start, you coward." Sakusa glared and Atsumu gasped. 

"You always hurt me so deeply, Omi-kun." Atsumu meant to say it in a joking tone but it came out slightly, just slightly off. 

Sakusa stopped and observed Atsumu before sighing.  


"You really think he doesn't reciprocate your feelings? Oh god." Sakusa groaned before getting into his room, door slamming shut. 

Atsumu's eyebrows furrowed together before he shrugged. Just as he stared up at the ceiling, almost getting lost in his thoughts again, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and wasn't at all surprised when he saw that the message was from Osamu. What did surprise him was that he sent a photo. Very unlike Osamu. He unlocked his phone and sat up quickly once he saw the picture. It was a selfie; Osamu with his hat and a smile on his face and he wasn't alone. The person he was taking the selfie with was considerably smaller but Atsumu could know that head of orange hair anywhere. 

Hinata was grinning widely and all in all it was a really good picture. 

Just a second after the picture was sent, Osamu had texted again. 

the ugly twin  
Guess who I just met at the new Tokyo branch. Unlike some other people he actually offered to help with setting up a little. We're getting some smoothies now. 

Atsumu gaped, absolutely stunned. What a traitor. His own brother. His own twin brother. He knew Osamu didn't have any romantic interest in Hinata but...there was something way more dangerous. Osamu was the number one person he always went to to cry about his crush on Shouyo. Since high school. He has all the dirt on Atsumu. 

Shit. 

Nonetheless, he saved the picture of two of his favourite people in the world before putting his phone away and succumbing to a nap. 

//

As he stirred awake, he felt significantly warmer than before. Something was lying ontop of him, something soft and warm. Atsumu stretched before blinking open his eyes. His eyes glanced to the clock on the wall next to the TV. 2:47pm. He slept an hour. Just as he sat up, he noticed the red woolen blanket that someone must've put on him. Awe, his teammates actually care. 

"Ah, you're awake, Atsumu-san!" Hinata rounded the corner of the kitchen and it was as if the sun had walked into the room. 

"Shouyo-kun..." Atsumu mumbled blearily, a smile forming on his face though. What can he say? Hinata's smile is simply contagious. 

"I came home and saw you napping so I gave you the blanket. Thought you might get cold." Hinata started enthusiastically before ending the sentence with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Oh no. Atsumu's heart was doing somersaults again. 

"Thank you. Very thoughtful of you, Shouyo-kun." Atsumu stood up and walked over to the smaller man, ruffling his hair gently. When Shouyo leaned into the touch, butterflies erupted inside of Atsumu's stomach. A pleased noise left the orange haired man and Atsumu gulped, willing his heart to stop pounding so hard. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Osamu-san gave me some onigiri to give you. He said that but I think it's enough for all of us for the next three days. It might be warm still! Are you hungry?" Hinata asked, kind as always. 

"I am. And my brother's onigiri is pretty damn good. Don't tell him I said that. Ever." Atsumu said as he walked into the kitchen, heading to the bag of the mentioned food. 

"I won't!" Hinata chuckled and Atsumu grinned. 

"So, what were you up to with my devil of a brother?" He asked once they'd sat down at the table, onigiri fresh and really fucking tasty. Damn. 

"Well, I was out to buy some new kneepads because my old ones were really used and in Brazil I never needed any. Then I got hungry and remembered that Osamu-san just opened a branch here so I decided to go! And surprisingly, it's still under construction but he let me in anyway and showed me around a bit. And treated me lunch. I've noticed, you both are similar in not letting me pay for food." Hinata pointed out and Atsumu felt his cheeks warm slowly. 

"Are you complaining, Shouyo-kun?" 

"No, no, not at all! Anyway, we just sat down and talked a little." Hinata said with a smile and the aura he was giving off just screamed of utter happiness. 

"That sounds...good. What did you guys talk about?" Subtle, Atsumu. Real subtle. 

"Oh, random things. The business, volleyball, family, you." 

"Me?" Atsumu asked, already planning his brother's demise. 

"Well, you are his family, Atsumu-san." Hinata chuckled again before his phone buzzed. 

At once, his demeanor changed. He jumped up from the table, quickly running into his room. 

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" He screamed, running around the dorm before slipping into his shoes quickly. 

"What's the matter?" Atsumu asked, slightly concerned. 

"I'm picking up Nice and Heitor from the airport!" Hinata exclaimed, grabbing his wallet and car keys. "Can't believe I'm making a pregnant woman wait!" 

"Hey, hey, calm down. Let me come with, I'll help you and then I can finally meet these people you always talk about." Atsumu offered and Hinata's eyes lit up. 

"That would be awesome!"

//  


"Oh my god! I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hinata gushed in Portuguese as he held Heitor's and Nice's daughter in his arms, making faces at the newborn baby who simply stared at him with goggly eyes. 

"Well, we wanted to surprise you. I think it worked out really well!" Nice answered with a laugh as she watched Hinata play with Juliana happily. 

"Thank you for letting us come here on a whim. Didn't think the hotel would need a bit longer to let us check-in." Heitor said to Atsumu in English and the setter merely waved it off. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Shouyo's friends are ours!" He said easily and turned his eyes back to Shouyo playing with the baby. 

The sight was definitely doing things to him. To his heart especially. It was threatening to beat out of his chest at this point. 

"Your English is really good, Atsumu-san!" Shouyo exclaimed for a second in Japanese before returning his attention to the infant who'd started giggling whenever Hinata blew a raspberry. 

Atsumu got to hold the baby as well which was an experience. He was more terrified than ever in his life but it was worth it when the little girl had giggled so carefree of everything, even a complete stranger holding her. And of course the look Shouyo had given him, those sparkling eyes and the warm smile directed at him. At some point, Bokuto and Sakusa had come back from practice and had also gotten introduced to Heitor and Nice and they even had a nice dinner together. 

Shouyo was holding Juliana when she fell asleep, her parents still invested in the conversation with Bokuto and Sakusa. They'd surprisingly all hit it off really well. An accomplishing day, to say the least. Shouyo was swaying the infant gently and whispering soft things in Portuguese which made Atsumu feel all sorts of feelings. 

A few minutes later, the Rodrigues family left and a good mood had settled over this particular Black Jackals dorm. Hinata had a wide grin on his face as he settled on the couch next to Atsumu, cuddling up into him which, okay, Atsumu was totally fine. He could handle this. Sakusa and Bokuto sat on the opposite couch, the curly haired man glaring at Atsumu who just now looked a little constipated. 

"Thanks guys, for letting them stay a little." Shouyo said gratefully, voice content and just so, so happy. 

"No problem, Hinata! They're really, really cool!" Bokuto exclaimed with a grin. 

"They are quite kind." Sakusa remarked which was the best judgement you could probably get from a person like Sakusa. 

"Man, I'm so happy! Juliana, man, she was so adorable! When I held her, she reminded me so much of my sister, Natsu. I held her too when she was born. I was super young but I just remember her being so small." Shouyo gushed, eyes sparkling. 

"What about you, 'Tsumu 'Tsumu, did you get to hold Myaa-sam, too?" Bokuto asked and silence spread in the dorm before Atsumu and Hinata erupted into howling laughter, Sakusa shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Bokuto, but no, I did not. Besides Samu is 52 minutes older than me and no, he also wasn't able to hold me." Atsumu explained as he calmed down. 

"52 minutes? Wow!" Hinata exclaimed in awe. 

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Bokuto-san, you too, c'mon." Sakusa pulled the man oblivious to the tension into his own room. 

"Can we play some video games?" 

"Sure." 

With that the two other dorm mates were gone. Left were Hinata and Atsumu. Hinata who was still cuddled up into Atsumu's side. The warmth Hinata brought was so, so comfortable, Atsumu never wanted him to move. His orange hair was tickling his jaw. Without any self-control or whatsoever, Atsumu gave into the urge to run his hand through Hinata's hair, the man sighing softly. 

"I'm so happy that they're visiting. Pedro's coming in two days, too." He said with a gleeful smile. 

"Pedro? Was he your roommate?" Atsumu asked, the name slightly familiar. 

"Yeah. I tried to be his friend so hard. At some point I'd actually kind of given up but then...I found out he was just like Kenma!" 

"Ah. And...have any...partners in Brazil?" Atsumu tried to say smoothly but miserably failed. 

"Hmmm, well at first it was kinda hard 'cause I couldn't speak the language but then I studied hard, soon afterwards more and more people wanted to partner up! Including Heitor. In Brazil, it's really easy to partner with somebody." Hinata explained and Atsumu sighed in relief on the inside. He totally just didn't understand the real intent behind that question.

"What about you, Atsumu-san? I mean, have you...did you date these past two years?" Hinata suddenly asked and Atsumu was caught off guard. 

Sure, yeah, he did date a bit here and there but...it was never satisfying or right. Not to say that some of them weren't lovely, there were enough. Just not Atsumu's special someone. That someone might just be cuddling up to him right now, in all his orange haired glory. 

"I did. Some of 'em were really sweet...but not the one, you know?" Atsumu said with a weak smile, heart throbbing with longing. 

"Do you have someone like that?" Hinata asked, eyes locked with Atsumu's. Something, something fierce was swimming inside those eyes.  
"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Atsumu answered, eyes roaming over Shouyo's face. 

//

The ball is received by Bokuto. It goes up. Atsumu's readies his hands. Hinata's already started running towards the net. Arms stretching so that he can soar in the air. With a smile, Atsumu tossed the ball to Hinata, who doesn't waste a second to spike it to the other side of the court, the whole maneuver so fast that the other team can't even react to it. 

A few seconds later, the crowd goes crazy. 

"THE WIN GOES TO THE MSBY BLACK JACKALS AS HINATA SHOUYO AND MIYA ATSUMU ONCE AGAIN BREAKTHROUGH WITH THEIR CRAZY FAST QUICK!" The commentators scream, the team already cheering, hugging and everything. 

Atsumu just high-fived Bokuto when suddenly he feels someone stare at his back. When he turns around, he sees Hinata there and suddenly, the man starts running. The setter only has a few seconds to react and suddenly he's got an armful of Hinata, steadying him as he holds his legs at his thighs that were now wrapped around his waist. 

"That was awesome, Shouyo-kun." Atsumu said breathlessly. Everything Hinata did had that effect on him. Anything and everything that the orange haired man does, would leave Atsumu completely and utterly breathless. 

Hinata had his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he looked into his eyes. There was an excited grin on his face and fingers playing with the short-trimmed hair of his undercut. Something was burning in those eyes again and even though Atsumu wasn't sure what it was, it made him want to chase it. 

"We couldn't do this without you, Shouyo-kun. You're absolutely incredible–" Atsumu was interrupted by hands suddenly cupping his face and lips being pressed to his. 

Without hesitation, Atsumu kissed back, making sure to hold Hinata steady. Around them, the crowd went crazy once again but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered, not the flashing lights, not the screams of glee, not the sigh of relief Sakusa let out. 

Nothing mattered except this. 

When they separated, Hinata leaned their foreheads together as he chuckled. 

"I hope that was okay, Atsumu-san." He breathed, just as breathless as Atsumu. 

"Oh, Shouyo-kun, more than okay. It was perfect." Atsumu said genuinely and he knew that Osamu would fake gag at how cheesy he was being. But when Hinata reclaimed his lips, that didn't matter. 

All that mattered was the weight of Shouyo in his arms and the feeling of his soft lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i gave heitor nice's last name bc i love HER
> 
> what did you guys think? :)))


End file.
